What If
by lostbutnotforgotten
Summary: What if there had been no shooter. What if when Meredith and Cristina went to tell Derek about the baby it had all happened without a hitch. Just a happy little fic. One Shot. Edited because I only just figured out that it's *Cristina* and not Christina..


Title: What If

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy Meredith and Derek

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. Unless you want to get your fair share of my student loans.

Summary: What if there had been no shooter. What if when Meredith and Cristina went to tell Derek about the baby it had all happened without a hitch. Just a happy little fic. One Shot.

A/N: I really didn't mind the Finale, it had me on the edge of my seat. But I just couldn't get over Happy Meredith just walking around with a smile at the beginning of Sanctuary so I guess my brain has been trying to come up with a way to make her still be happy. Anyway enjoy.

What If...

Meredith knocked on her husband's door. She felt a fit of unreasonable nerves floating inside of her and looked at Cristina to calm herself. She was actually grateful that Cristina was watching; it gave her confidence. When she heard Derek call out for her to come in and she almost ran off right then. But instead she steeled herself and walked into his office.

"Hey" Derek smiled up at her from his desk. "Long time no see."

"Yeah well, I need to tell you something and I kind of chickened out before."

His face grew serious and his shoulders dropped back as he gave her his full attention. "What is it?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Oh no it's nothing bad. It's kinda good actually. Really good in fact. But I want you to be in a good mood when I tell you. So be in a good mood now please." She was rambling. She knew she was rambling but her brain had a habit of losing speech functions when she was nervous.

Derek was looking at her like she had lost her mind but came around to the front of his desk and leaned on it in an attempt to be away from his paperwork and therefore in a better mood for his wife. "Alright… I'm in a good mood. Tell me your thing." He crossed his arms and looked at her quizzically.

"You know what, just forget it. Nevermind. I'll just tell you later." With that Meredith started trying to make a beeline for the door but Derek caught her arm and pulled her back with a laugh.

"Meredith! What is going on with you?" He pulled her into a hug and held on so she couldn't get away.

"Well it's just… um you see. It's just that… I'm pregnant?" She wasn't sure why that came out as a question. She decided to blame her stupid pregnant lady hormones for the added craziness. She gave him a small smile and looked into his eyes to see his response.

Immediately his whole face turned from amused confusion to awe. "What?" He said very quietly, like he was afraid she was going to take it back.

"I'm pregnant." She said it with much more confidence this time. "With, you know, a baby… That's yours." She kicked her self mentally, the rambling was back. He needed to be saying more stuff or she was going to really start freaking out soon.

"Pregnant?" he said, still quiet.

"Yes" She said looking him in the eye.

"Right now?" he looked at her and she just smiled back at him. "Oh my god, Mere." He put his hands on either side of her face. "I can't believe it." He pulled her in for a hug and just held on tightly for a moment, swaying back and forth. Then he pulled back and held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Are you okay with this? I know you wanted to wait a while longer." He was searching her face for signs of apprehension but all he found there was love and joy. She was as calm as he had ever seen her and almost glowing.

"Yeah, I'm good," she looked at him and touched his face. "It's weird how fine I am about this but I actually think we're ready. It's never gonna be a better time than this." With that he broke into a huge smile as he hugged her and lifted her up off the ground.

"I just can't believe it." He said pulling back to look in her eyes once more. "Our baby is inside of you right now." He pulled his hand through her hair and rubbed her cheek with his thumb then leaned in and kissed her just below the eye. Then he kissed her again a little lower. And then again on the lips.

Before either of them really knew what was happening he had her pushed against his desk while he kissed her passionately. That's when Meredith remembered Cristina watching from the catwalk. And she realized that with all of his blinds open his office was much to public a place for this to continue. She pulled her face away from his and pushed his shoulder gently. "Derek… Derek we have to stop this. We're in your office, everyone can see." She shook him a bit, trying to bring him back into the moment.

"Let them see" He said with a rough voice as he pushed his hips against hers.

Meredith let out an involuntary moan and wrapped her arms back around him as she kissed the side of his face and his neck. "Okay, okay. We don't need to stop. Let's just close the blinds alright?" She offered as he turned his face and captured her lips once more. She didn't know what had gotten into him. He always enjoyed sex but, in private. Not in the middle of the hospital where anyone could see. "Derek!" She said with a laugh, pushing against his chest. He let out a growl and went about shutting the blinds.

She moved to help him and saw not just Cristina, but Jackson as well, laughing and waving at her from the catwalk. She couldn't help the blush that covered her face and she shut the blinds. Her embarrassment didn't last long though because almost immediately he was behind her pulling her body against his and passionately kissing her neck.

One of his hands reached around her body and rested on her lower abdomen. It was then that he finally spoke again. "I just can't believe it." He said against her ear. "Our baby's in there." The heat from the moment before had passed and now he was all tenderness as he rocked back and forth with his hands on her stomach. "It just seems impossible. I thought I couldn't possibly love you more but, God Mere, it's like it exploded inside of me. You're the love of my life, my wife, the mother of my children!"

Meredith laughed at that. "Child Derek. Just one so far." She teased him, "There better not be more than that in there anyway." He just laughed and kept on holding her. She was in heaven, in this moment all of their pain seemed worth it. They had a child. A little baby that was half her and half him and now their love would go on forever.

END


End file.
